Construct
Cultists or a wizard can smuggle supplies to create more shades, or even constructs, onto the station! Overview Shades and constructs are souls of the damned, slaved to their master's will. Shades and constructs must follow the orders of their master at any cost. Unlike synthetic beings, they are capable of grasping intent, and do not need stringent laws to avoid undesired behavior. These beings are EVA capable and can maneuver in space without outside aid. Should a shade or construct die, it leaves behind ectoplasm which can be used to make Ghost Burgers. If you were made into one of these malevolent devices during a Cult round, note that you can identify your fellow cultists by the green skull HUD over their head - be careful not to attack them! Some constructs have special abilities, which can be used similar to mime, changeling, and wizard abilities via the tabs on the upper-right side of the SS13 interface. All constructs are immune to being stunned, but similarly their attacks have no stun chance, like regular attacks. Soulstone Soulstones are used to house souls. They can be used to release said souls in the form of a shade. Soulstones can only be used on dead or critical (below 0% HP) humans. Doing so captures their soul into a shard, at which point they then become a "Shade of X", where X was their name when alive. There is currently a bug which may make it difficult or impossible to use a soulstone on someone who has been decapitated. If you want to turn someone into a construct, don't kill by decapitation. Clicking on the soulstone will then allow you to summon the shade. Alternatively (and arguably more useful), it can be inserted into a construct-shell to be made into one of the various kinds of constructs. Shade Shades are red ghosts, and are solid in the same way humans are. When released, they receive the following message: : You have been released from your prison, but you are still bound to MASTER's will. Help them succeed in their goals at all costs. Shades are fairly limited in what they can do. They cannot interact with objects, and when clicking on a human or other mob, will attack them for 7 brute damage. Shades are fragile, but being recaptured into their soulstone heals them. Artificer The artificer is even more fragile than a shade, but is arguably the most useful construct, vital for construct-centric strategies. It can construct special cult-floors, which look quite spooky, and cult-walls, which can block off paths of escape or keep the pesky ERT and their guns away. Most importantly, they can also create further soulstones, special construct shells, and additional pylons. Finally, it can heal itself or other constructs by "attacking" them. Wraith The wraith is a tiny bit more fragile than a human, but has a strong melee attack. It can, similar to a wizard's Ethereal Jaunt, become invisible and travel through closed doors (even walls!) by using its Phase Shift ability. Juggernaut Juggernauts are bulky menaces built in Nar'sie's very image. They are incredibly strong, slow and have lots of health. Their mighty punches can destroy solid walls, and do more damage than even the Wraith. They cannot be pushed or grabbed, and even have a Force Wall ability similar to the Wizard spell of the same name. Additionally, Juggernauts are immune to any weapon of force 10 or below, such as fire extinguishers, harm batons, and large air tanks. Harvester Harvesters are the final reward for the living Cultists who followed Nar'Sie and summoned him into the universe. If you see a harvester roaming the station, it is already too late. Harvesters can write runes just like a normal cultist and have access to the Knock spell, which allows them to open any door on the station. Finally, harvesters can use the "Harvest" spell, which teleports them and their victim straight to Nar'Sie for immediate judgment (usually death). Category:Jobs